A participant can be provided with immersive experiences in relation with computer-based consumption of media and other content. Some such experiences are provided using a device such as a smartphone or a tablet that presents virtual reality (VR) and/or augmented reality (AR) environments. For an immersive experience with regard to an AR environment, a person can watch a screen that presents at least both an aspect of a physical environment (e.g., a video or image of a physical space) and an aspect of VR (e.g., a virtual object superimposed on the video or image).